


Storia di un video mancato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tuo tubo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte ci sono video che non sono mai stati scritti.Storia su Daniele Doesn't Matter.Dalla storia:< Alle volte i migliori video, sono quelli che non sono stati scritti, perché quando si ripresenteranno saranno maturi e non guidati dalla tristezza di commenti sciocchi > pensò.





	1. Chapter 1

Storia di un video mancato

Daniele si portò la bottiglietta di acqua gelata alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, il liquido ghiacciato scese lungo la sua lingua e gli rinfrescò la gola. Espirò rumorosamente, si sedette davanti al computer ed osservò lo schermo, semi-coperto dalle applicazioni. Richiuse la bottiglietta e la appoggiò accanto allo schermo del portatile, aprì adobe after effect e aspettò che si aprisse. Chiuse l’occhio sinistro e ci passò di sopra la mano ed aprì youtube, andò sulla sua pagina e guardò il numero degli iscritti.

“Non … sale…” esalò. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. Le lenti a contatto gli facevano bruciare gli occhi arrossati e il rumore di ambulanze in lontananza risuonò nella sua stanza. Aprì l’ultimo video ed avvertì una fitta al petto, vedendo che i non mi piace si erano duplicati. Spostò lo sguardo sui mi piace e sorrise, anche se continuava ad avvertire la fitta.

“Non male, sono aumentati parecchio da ieri” si disse. Scese e lesse i commenti.

“Bello Dani!”. “Primo!”. “Continua così”. “Ho riso così forte che ho svegliato il mio cane”.

Daniele sorrise scorrendo i vari commenti e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Si fermò su un commento lungo tre volte gli altri.

“Bello copiare le idee dagli altri, vero?”. Iniziò a leggere. Espirò rumorosamente.

“Eppure nelle note ho detto chi mi ha ispirato. Mi sono addirittura messo d’accordo che in cambio facevo uno stato pubblicità a quel canale. Ed in ogni caso l’ho personalizzato. Però sparlare è sempre meglio, vero tizio?” sibilò Daniele. Cliccò su trova del motore di ricerca e digitò copiato. Nella serie di commenti s’illuminarono delle frasi in azzurro e Daniele lesse i vari commenti.

“E poi c’è gente che si lamenta perché a uno dei ‘tu’ faccio sempre dire: questa l’hai presa da facebook. Sono ossessionati dal plagio. Sveglia, viviamo su questo pianeta da più di duemila anni, possibile che le idee non si possano assomigliare?! L’importante è dare la propria impronta, ma chissà quanta gente in questo momento sta pensando quello che penso io”. Prese la bottiglietta d’acqua e la svuotò per metà, bevendo avidamente. Richiuse la bottiglietta e la appoggiò tra le gambe, la superficie umida bagnò i suoi jeans e la sedia girevole su cui era accomodato. Chiuse youtube e aprì facebook, andò nella propria pagina. Iniziò a leggere i vari commenti, scorrendo la pagina.

“Vicende personali, emoticon, emoticon … a… dopo un montaggio durato settimane questo si sente furbo a farmi notare una svista grammaticale. Bravo, geniale, sicuramente così diventerai famoso anche tu, per cinque secondi… uh, questa battuta la potrei usare a caro youtuber ti scrivo”. Sbadigliò e finì di bere il contenuto della bottiglietta.

“ _uesto video è figo Lucio, ho canale._  Passa!” lesse un commento tra una serie di asterischi. Daniele sospirò, prese la bottiglietta vuota e raggiunse un cestino, lasciandocela cadere all’interno.

“Questi forse sono anche peggio dei commenti negativi” borbottò. Si risedette alla scrivania ed abbassò lo schermo del portatile. Si grattò la testa con l’indice e si sporse in avanti, prese una matita e un taccuino.

“Il prossimo video chiuderà la bocca a tutti. Sarà incredibile e innovativo. Chiuderà la bocca a tutti” disse. Ticchettò sul taccuino e corrugò la fronte.

“Ultimamente vanno di moda le challenge. Potrei farne un’altra, magari questa volta potrei… potrei… giocare ai videogiochi bendato?” si domandò. Mordicchiò la parte finale della matita e alzò la testa.

“Interessante quanto filmare un vetro mentre piove e vedere quale goccia vince”. Sentì rimbombare la voce di Tu in testa. Si grattò il collo e il suo cellulare iniziò a tremare. Vide i messaggi che gli erano arrivati, li lesse, rispose. Rimise il cellulare in tasca e allungò le gambe, alzando e abbassando i piedi.

“Forse potrei riassumere “. Si grattò il mento. Sentì il suo cane abbaiare, sospirò e si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo. Il cagnolino saltellava intorno alla ciotola.

“Hai fame, vero?” domandò. Prese le crocchette e gliele mise nella ciotolina. Il cane rischiò di cadere nella ciotola, Daniele scoppiò a ridere.

“Mi raccomando, non vomitare, abbaiare in modo strano o cercare allegra compagnia o mi toccherà condividere anche te nei miei video” scherzò. Rimise a posto la busta delle crocchette e si diresse verso il frigo.

“Hai fatto venire fame anche a me” disse. Aprì il frigo, ci guardò all’interno e scosse il capo.

“Niente” borbottò. Raggiunse nuovamente la propria scrivania, allungò la mano verso la matita e gli trillò il cellulare. Lo trasse dalla tasca e accese lo schermo, notò una serie di notifiche su whatsapp, lo aprì ed iniziò a rispondere. Vide una serie di video che gli condividevano, provò a scaricarne uno, ma il cellulare gli notificò la memoria piena. Andò alle applicazioni ed iniziò a cancellare dati, liberando memoria. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando l’orologio sulla parete ed impallidì.

“Ho perso un’ora! Dannato cellulare” ringhiò. Lo spense e lo gettò sopra la scrivania. Si mordicchiò il labbro con i lunghi canini e prese il taccuino. Fece girare la sedia su se stessa ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“E se poi mi chiamano per lavoro?” si domandò. Si sporse, riprese il cellulare e lo riaprì, andò su whatsapp è disattivo l’audio. Mise il cellulare in tasca ed iniziò a disegnare ai bordi del taccuino, si alzò in piedi, raggiunse il frigo e lo aprì. Ci guardò all’interno e si soffermò su un tubetto di maionese, scosse il capo e chiuse il frigorifero. Gettò sul tavolo il taccuino ed andò in bagno. Ritornò una decina di minuti dopo con le mani umidicce, raggiunse la scrivania e prese la matita.

“Il taccuino è rimasto di là” si lamentò. Tornò in cucina, riprese il taccuino e provò nuovamente a guardare in frigorifero, prese un pezzo di banana avanzata, lo sbucciò e se lo mise in bocca. Mise l’acqua al cane, che gli corse intorno alle gambe, Daniele lo accarezzò.

Si mise nuovamente seduto alla scrivania, il telefonino squillò e il ragazzo rispose. Sua madre chiamò due volte, ricevette sei messaggi da degli amici ed infine una telefonata di lavoro.

Alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra, la luce del sole si era fatta rossastra ed entrava obliqua illuminando il pavimento di legno. Si alzò dalla scrivania con matita e taccuino, sedendosi sul divano.

“E se facessi il riassunto della Divina Commedia? No, ci sono già. Ed allora un video… un vlog!” si decise.

“Certo, magari spiegando anche tu come fai a truccarti da solo anche se sei maschio. Non sei per niente innovativo”. La voce di Tu Donna gli ronzò nelle orecchie. Daniele sbuffò, chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa, mettendosi il braccio sul viso.

“A venerdì manca ancora parecchio, magari ci penso poi. Oggi non sono ispirato” sussurrò. Il cellulare squillò nuovamente e rispose.

“Tra mezz’ora al centro? No, non disturbi. Però facciamo un po’ più tardi, penso che a quest’ora ci sia traffico”. Concluse la discussione.

“Ti aspetto Dani, dai che beviamo a bomba!” rispose l’amico e chiuse la telefonata. Daniele si allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio e se lo mise davanti al viso.

“Finirò di scrivere il video un’altra volta” si disse. Si alzò dal divano e vide il proprio riflesso in uno specchio.

< Alle volte i migliori video, sono quelli che non sono stati scritti, perché quando si ripresenteranno saranno maturi e non guidati dalla tristezza di commenti sciocchi > pensò.

 


	2. Se il mondo fosse al contrario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I My personal pizza fanno una serie di video in cui il mondo è al contrario.  
> Ho deciso di scrivere una delle scenette che potrebbe provenire da uno di quei video di cui loro sono i protagonisti.

Se il mondo fosse al contrario  
  


  
  
La mano venne tolta dallo schermo, facendo vedere i tre giovani esponenti dei My Personal Pizza in piedi davanti allo schermo. Alle loro spalle c'erano una serie di mensole ricolme di ninnoli di vario tipo. Tra essi facevano capolino anche coppe e trofei.  
Cristina dimenò le mani, alzandole su e giù, con un sorriso aperto.  
"Bene, questo era il sesto episodio di 'Se il mondo fosse al contrario'. E secondo voi, come funzionerebbero le cose in un mondo al contrario?". Le sue labbra si muovevano, ma la voce che risuonava era quella di Lorenzo. Simone tratteneva a stento le risate, mentre Lorenzo si divertiva a fare un'espressione più furbetta, assottigliando gli occhi con modi di fare complici rivolti allo spettatore.  
"Scrivetelo qua sotto con un bel commento" disse la voce di Lorenzo montata su Cri. Tutti e tre i giovani iniziarono a indicare verso il pavimento.  
"Inoltre, se questo video vi è piaciuto fatecelo sapere con un bel mi piace". Questa volta era Lorenzo a muoversi e a sembrar parlare, ma la voce era quella di Simone. Lorenzo fece l'occhiolino e tutti e tre sollevarono il pollice in o.k. volitivi.  
"Anche perché al raggiungimento di trentamila like pubblicheremo l'ottavo episodio". La voce di Simone risuonava sempre più veloce, mentre Lorenzo mostrava un otto a numero.  
Simone iniziò a salutare con la mano. Mosse le labbra, mentre con la voce di Cri risuonava un: "Ciao a tutti e buona pizza".  
Lo schermo si oscurò. Seguirono prima i titoli del video e poi lo schermo colorato di un'interruzione di trasmissione.

  
TELEFILM  
  


La luce del sole illuminava la stanza, riflettendosi sulle listelle di legno alle spalle dei tre ragazzi. Alcuni giochi di luce si creavano sui vetri delle finestre, tra essi un piccolo arcobaleno che si rifletteva su un dipinto dai colori freddi a tema invernale.

"Questi finali di stagione sono sempre troppo allegri. Non muore neanche un mio personaggio preferito" si lamentò Cri. La maglietta con disegnato il logo dei My personal pizza le ricadeva leggermente larga sul corpo asciutto. La giovane si voltò verso Lorenzo e lo trovò intento a mordicchiare una carota. Assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò, scuotendo la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli castani.

"Non puoi utilizzare ogni serie tv che vediamo per mangiare schifezze" lo rimproverò. Lorenzo arrossì e scrollò le spalle. Un piccolo pezzo di carota si era impigliato nel suo accenno di barba

"Ohy, la smettete di parlare così a bassa voce?! Io voglio 'non' sentire l'episodio" si lamentò Simone, utilizzando un tono forte e polemico. Si passò le mani tra i capelli ribelli e sbuffò. . Le sue iridi chiare brillavano, mentre nei suoi occhi si specchiava lo schermo televisivo.

"Guarda lì che belle coreografie ai combattimenti. Vi ricordate quanto erano belli i tempi quando non funzionavano gli effetti speciali e si vedeva perfettamente che calci e pugni erano finti? Confermo, bei tempi" sussurrò Lorenzo e sospirò. Si sporse e dal tavolinetto prese un frullato di mela, sorseggiandolo rumorosamente. Un paio di gocce caddero sopra la sua maglietta blu scuro con su scritto: 'Metti un dito qui'. Al collo aveva un laccetto nero a collana, con una decorazione metallica

"Io spero solo che questo telefilm non sia rinnovato per la prossima stagione, dopo un finale di stagione così felice è il minimo. Io voglio assolutamente che invece ci siano almeno una decina di buchi di trama e personaggi che si baciano a caso" disse Cri. Simone tirò fuori dalla propria borsetta rosa un rossetto fucsia ed iniziò a metterselo. Esagerò, ricoprendosi anche il pizzetto della barba. Indossava una maglietta bianca decorata con la raffigurazione a tinte pastello di una pizza.

"Eh già,  _sempreunagioia_ questi telefilm. Mai un povero dittatore che riesca a conquistare il mondo". Sospirò pesantemente.

 


End file.
